


Language of Love

by pinkydream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kozume Kenma, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkydream/pseuds/pinkydream
Summary: Shouyou and Kenma are dating, but they didn't know they were.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 277





	Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction! I love Haikyu and been reading so many fanfictions that just sparks my inspiration!~ The manga ended, but the love for Haikyu is still strong and I wanted to write something! My English is not the best, so I am trying to improve myself through the writing! I hope you enjoy!

“Kenma, I’m here! Open up!” Shouyou shouted as he knocked on the door. It was around 10pm at night and he knew there was no way Kenma was sleeping. This would be considered his afternoon after all. Also, he could see the lights flashing in one of the rooms on the second floor. Knowing that his yelling would not be heard by Kenma, he looked around his house. Of course, Kenma would choose a house away from the city and in a quiet part of Tokyo, but that meant there were limited lights in the area. 

“Okay. I’m pretty sure that window is open. I left it open the other time I stayed over.” Shouyou muttered to himself. That room was a guest room, but technically it was Shouyou’s. It was the room he would always stay in while he was in Tokyo. He also knew that Kenma rarely went in that room so it was highly likely that the window would still be open. Normally, it would be tough for anyone to get in the window considering that it was pretty high up, but this was Shouyou we were talking about. He jumped up and grabbed the ledge of the window. He slid the window open and smoothly dragged his body through it. 

Shouyou stopped for a second and saw if Kenma would notice the noise, but nothing happened. Shouyou went to Kenma's room and slowly peeked in. If it was a live, Shouyou did not want to bother him. When he saw that Kenma was playing a shooting game with his headphones on, he let himself in. He got comfy in the kotatsu while waiting for Kenma to finish his game. He knew how Kenma got when he would get interrupted during a game. 

After about 10 minutes, Shouyou’s wait was over. Kenma had taken off his headphones indicating he finished this round. “Hi Kenma!” Shouyou called out to him. Kenma turned to Shouyou with his eyebrows raised, showing his surprise. “Shouyou...what are you doing here and how did you get inside?” 

“I got done a few days earlier so I thought I might as well take an earlier flight. We can hang out if you are free! Also, I went whoosh through your window and bam, here I am. I did knock, but you were going bam bam bam on your game.” Shouyou grinned at Kenma who only nodded in reply as he slowly moved into the side to Shouyou’s right.

“Oh, can I stay for an extra few nights?” Shouyou grinned at Kenma before laying his head with his face turned towards Kenma.

“Like I can say no with you being here in the middle of the night. Did you just come from the airport?” Kenma said as he also put his head down on the table facing Shouyou.

“Yep, yep! I wanted to see you as soon as I could so I rushed from Narita and came here! You live so far from the city! I really miss you a lot! Facetiming and texting is not enough!” Shouyou groaned.

Kenma let out an “Oh” and smiled a bit at Shouyou. “You should go shower and sleep then.” 

“I will go shower, but I want to stay up plus I’m not even tired! Jetlag!” Shouyou grinned at him while he went to go shower. Kenma could only shake his head as he got up to start another round of his game. As soon as Shouyou got out of the shower, the pair started to play games together such as racing and fighting games. Of course, Kenma kicked his ass in every game they played together. Soon after hours in the night, both fell asleep in the kotatsu.

Shouyou woke up first and blinked as he came face to face with Kenma’s face. He noticed the time on the clock reading 2:00pm. He glanced back at Kenma and noticed how he slept all curled up like a cat. He grinned and gently poked Kenma’s cheek to see a reaction, getting none, Shouyou got up and headed to the bathroom. He stretched and meditated in the other room before getting up to make breakfast in the kitchen.

The smell of food woke Kenma up and he stared blankly. “Oh yea, Shouyou came last night and we played games here.” He muttered to himself and got up to wash his face and brush his teeth before heading down slowly to the kitchen.

“Good morning, Kenma! Well, more like a good afternoon!” Shouyou cheerfully said as he noticed Kenma sliding into the seat on the island. “I made breakfast! I used all the ingredients, not that there was a lot in there! We need to go shopping! What’s your schedule like today?” Shouyou asked as he started to plate the food and place it in front of Kenma. He poured Kenma a glass of apple juice. He also set his plate next to Kenma and poured himself a glass of water. Before he went to his seat, he noticed a stray hair sticking out. He reached over and patted it down, but it would not stay down, so he gave up. “Stubborn like Kenma.” He teased Kenma. 

“Not as bad as Shouyou.” Kenma replied which earned him a protest. He pulled out his cellphone and clicked on his calendar. “I wanted to shoot a new video tonight and I have to stop by the office today, so we can do that while we go shopping.” 

“Sounds good! While you shoot your video, I can practice. Can you serve me a few?” Shouyou asked with sparkly eyes.

“No.” Kenma said right away. 

“Come on, just a few.” Shouyou said. 

“No way. I quitted volleyball after high school for a reason.”

“Come on, just 5 like in high school!” Shouyou said with more sparkly eyes. “I want to hit your serves again!” 

“I will do 3 and no more..” Kenma said. 

“Yay!” Shouyou cheered. He knew getting any from Kenma was already a blessing. “Are you done with your food?” He asked as he gathered both plates when he got a nod from Kenma. “How was it? I tried a new recipe!” 

“It’s really good.” 

“Woot!” Shouyou cheered and poured Kenma a cup of coffee that he made. He knew how Kenma liked to have coffee after his breakfast. He personally didn’t drink any because he didn’t need any. He started to wash the dishes while Kenma sipped on his coffee. “We need to get more food and I want to stop by the sports store! I need to get new bands. Also, I think it's been a while since I was here so I want to clean the futons before we go!” Kenma hummed his agreement.

Shouyou rinsed his hands after washing the dishes and went to clean the futons and put them out to dry. As he was doing this, Kenma finished his coffee and went to get changed. He pulled on a black hoodie and jeans. He pulled out his switch as he started Animal Crossing so he could check his island.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Shouyou said as he came into the room. “Oh! How’s your island? How’s Punchy doing?” 

“He’s good. You really like Punchy.” Kenma said. 

“Yup! He kind of reminds me of you!” Shouyou grinned. “You still have Hamlet?” He asked. 

“Of course, he’s my favorite. He kind of reminds me of you actually.” Kenma said to Shouyou. 

“I like how your island is looking! Now, did you find Raymond yet? That smug cat reminds me of Kuroo san.” 

“Yup, I just got him.” Kenma said as he showed him the screen.

“Awesome!” He smiled while Kenma saved his game so they could head out.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Let’s go to the sports store first! I bet we will get a lot of food at the grocery store, so we should go to that last!” Shouyou told Kenma. 

“Sounds good.” Kenma said as he looked for the nearest sports store in the area with good reviews and with the best quality supplies. “This looks good.” He said as he leaned on Shouyou and showed him. In the corner of his eye, he saw a bicycle coming in the opposite direction and a bit too close to Shouyou, so Kenma threw his arm around Shouyou’s shoulder and quietly brought him closer to the other side. 

“Oh, thanks, Kenma! I don’t think he would have hit me though!” Shouyou told Kenma as he looked up from the cellphone.

“Still better safe than sorry.” Kenma said. “It’s pretty close by, let’s go.” They started to walk to the store and inside, Shouyou grabbed his resistance bands. 

“You should get a new yoga mat too, your other one is wearing down.” Kenma commented. Shouyou nodded and went to get it. This cycle continued. Shouyou ended up getting new volleyball shoes, knee pads and even workout clothes. When it came down to paying, Kenma already had taken out his credit card to pay before Shouyou could even take his wallet out. 

“Wait, Kenma. You don’t need to pay for this.” Shouyou tried to protest. 

Kenma just gave him a glance and said, “I’m your sponsor, so I need to pay for you.” 

“Still...though…” Shouyou said. With another look from Kenma, he knew that Kenma wouldn’t budge. “Thanks, Kenma!”

They went to the grocery store afterwards. “Oh, Kenma, here’s more apple juice! I got some apples too! We should get more rice since there are two of us. Don’t worry, I will carry it home.” Shouyou said as he put more food into the cart. 

“Is there anything you want me to make?” Shouyou asked Kenma. Before Kenma could say anything, Shouyou interrupted, “Besides apple pie, I already got the ingredients to make them.” He grinned at Kenma, who only gave him a smile in return. “I’m fine with anything.” 

“Okay! Kuroo san is coming to visit you soon right? I will grab some mackerel for him.” 

“Who cares about that idiot.” Kenma puffed. Shouyou just laughed and poked him. 

Kenma put all kinds of snacks into the bag which earned him a look from Shouyou. “What?” 

“I hope you’re not eating all junk food when I’m not around!” Shouyou said.

“I cook…..once in a blue moon!” Kenma deadpanned, telling him. 

“Kenma!” Shouyou scolded him. 

‘“Well...I have you to cook for me right?” Kenma looked down at him. 

“I guess it’s good that I’m here now and not in Brazil.” Shouyou said in thought.

At the checkout line, Shouyou was a lot faster compared to the sports store, he managed to take out his wallet to pull out some bills. At the same time, Kenma had pulled out his credit card. 

“Kenma, this is on me this time. You paid for too much before. Also, this is for me to eat, not related to volleyball at all.” Shouyou told him.

“It is. You need food to have energy to work out.” Kenma said calmly as he gave a glare at the cashier. The cashier, understanding he didn’t want to piss Kenma off, took Kenma’s card.

“Hey!” Shouyou pouted at the cashier, but it did not have the same effect as Kenma’s glare. Kenma just smirked as he pressed some buttons on his cell phone. 

“We got everything! Let’s go home! Train pass, train pass.” Shouyou said, looking in his wallet for his train pass. 

“It’s fine. I called a taxi.” Kenma said as a taxi pulled up next to them. 

“We could have walked!” Shouyou said. 

“With all this stuff. No way. What if you get hurt?” Kenma said as he slid in. Shouyou followed suit. As they sat in the car, Kenma showed Shouyou the new mobile games that he was into these days. “I think you would like this game.” The ride went with both of them playing games and Shouyou chatting about his time in Brazil with Kenma commenting here and there, while they leaned into each other. Shouyou also mentioned he needed his autograph for his roommate in Brazil. When they arrived at the house, Shouyou could only gasp at the price while Kenma, without blinking, paid it.

“Kenma, we should have walked. That was a lot.” Shouyou told him while he grabbed all their bags and waited for Kenma to open the door.

“It’s fine. I rarely spend money besides video games, so I have a lot. Besides, I’m your sponsor.” Kenma said nonchalantly. Shouyou could only mutter under his breath. 

“Oh, by the way, this is for you.” Kenma said as he grabbed the package from the front of the door and handed it to Shouyou after they put all the bags down in the kitchen.

Shouyou, without a word, opened and let out a ”Kenma!” which Kenma ignored as he went through his mail. “How is this related to volleyball?” 

“You don’t like it?” Kenma asked.

“I really appreciate it! I love the orange and black custom controllers. You know how I love watching you play Animal Crossing, but to get me a switch and the game plus the yearly membership? How is this related to volleyball?” Shouyou repeated.

“Well, it’s a good destresser.” Kenma said to which Shouyou could only groan in reply. Seeing Kenma a little dejected, he rushed over to give him a big hug. “I really appreciate all you do for me, but you don’t need to buy me everything! I know you’re my sponsor and all, but still.” 

“I’m also your friend. I like buying things for my friends.” Kenma replied.

“Even Kuroo san?” Shouyou teased to which he got a face from Kenma.

“I’m going to start making dinner and your apple pie!” Shouyou announced as Kenma nodded and told him he would be recording his new video for his channel.

Soon, the house was filled with the smell of apples. Luckily, Kenma finished his recording as soon as a knock was heard.

“This is the best apple pie ever!” Kenma said as he ate another piece. 

“It must be if you are getting another slice.” Shouyou teased him. 

The next few days pretty much went around the same routine. They hung out and did their own things such as training for Shouyou and gaming/recording etc for Kenma. Soon, Shouyou had to leave for tryouts. It was in the same city, but Shouyou was going to stay at a hotel near the tryouts so he could spend more time training instead of commuting. 

“I’ll see you in a few days!” Shouyou said from the doorway.

“Shouyou.” Kenma said as he tossed something to Shouyou. 

Shouyou reached out and caught it in his hand. “A key?” 

“Yea, so you don’t go jumping through my windows. It’s easier that way since you come over so often.” Kenma said as the taxi arrives in front of the house. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“Thanks Kenma! I keep it safe, I promise!” Shouyou smiled really big and grabbed his bag. He got in the taxi and waved at Kenma as the taxi pulled away.

Shouyou got to his hotel and sent a text letting Kenma know. Over the next few days, he had tryouts and got to meet up with Bokuto, who he was super happy to see. He found out he got into the MSBY Jackals and immediately sent a text to Kenma with all caps and emotions plus exclamation points. Now, they were all headed to dinner to welcome the new members. When he got a text back from Kenma, he grinned.

“Oh, who you got a text from?” Atsumu asked as he leaned over to see.

“From Kenma! I told him I got in!” Shouyou said.

“Ah, no wonder why you’re so happy.” Atsumu teased.

“Of course! Kenma is my best friend!” Shouyou said proudly. “He makes me the happiest in the whole wide world!”

“And your boyfriend right?” Atsumu said.

“No?” Shouyou said cluelessly.

“Wait! Wait! You and Kenma are not going out?!” Bokuto said in a shout. “Kuroo told me you were!” 

“Wait what! No, Kenma and I are just friends.” Shouyou exclaimed. 

“Really now? Aren’t you always at his house?” Atsumu asked as he showed Shouyou his instagram, where Shouyou had recently posted a selfie with him and Kenma playing games. Then he scrolled down to show him another picture of Shouyou and Kenma with his homemade apple pie. “You sure you’re not dating?” 

“Yea! I mean, yea I’m always over, but that’s because he’s my sponsor and my friend!” Shouyou said.

“He could have just paid for another hotel for you to stay in.” Atsumu said. “Also, didn’t he buy that switch for you recently?” 

“Yea…” Shouyou said. 

“Wait, what? Was it my kouhai’’s birthday and I forgot?” Bokuto screamed in shock.

“No, no. My birthday was months ago! You told me happy birthday.” Shouyou assured him.

“Oh, good. Wait, why did he buy you something so expensive then?” Bokuto questioned.

“It was custom too, orange and black.” Atsumu added to the mix. Shouyou groaned as he started to regret his decision to post it on his instagram. 

“Aren’t you guys always sleeping next to each other too?” Bokuto asked.

“Wait, what? How do you know?” Shouyou asked in surprise.

“Kuroo.” Bokuto said.

“Yea, but only because we play games so late and it’s so tiring plus he is so warm!” Shouyou said in his defense to which the other two just stared at him. 

“Besides the gift, he pretty much pays for everything, even things that are not volleyball related.” 

“I mean…” 

“Dinners and even trips you take together?” Atsumu teased. 

“I mean, Kenma wants to have his competition all over the world, so when I don’t have a match, I go with him. He says it's better with someone he knows with him.” Shouyou said.

“Yet, he only takes you! I remember that one time he couldn't go and Kuroo offered to go with him, but Kenma flatout refused saying that he couldn’t concentrate with Kuroo coming. Of course, Kuroo ended up going anyway and that was when he got 2nd.” Bokuto exclaimed loudly as he stuffed more meat into his mouth. 

“Aren’t you guys always hugging and stuff too?” Atsumu said as he scrolled down to more pictures.

“What?! Kenma hates being touched!” Bokuto said, adding more fuel to the fire.

“Oh…”

“Doesn’t he make you the happiest in the whole wide world?” Atsumu said, quoting Shouyou’s words. 

“Oh...I guess we’re dating?” Shouyou said in shock. When he was with Kenma, they always had a good time, even when they were both doing their own thing. He was truly the happiest when he was with Kenma and loved it when he saw Kenma smile and hated it when he saw him sad or mad. He hated reading the hate comments Kenma got and always tried to defend him on the internet and stayed with Kenma, holding his hand and comforting him. “Oh shit, we are dating!” Shouyou exclaimed louder and in more shock. 

“I’m pretty sure the whole world knew it besides you two clueless idiots!”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Kenma was having the same revelation as Shouyou, but with Kuroo.

“How’s Hinata doing?” Kuroo said as he looked through the fridge. “Oh nice! You got mackerel and beer! I’m surprised that it is not empty.”

“He’s good. We went shopping the other day when he was here and he suggested that we get mackerel since you were coming over today.”’

“Aw, that’s so nice of chibi-chan!” Kuroo said. “Oooh apple pie.”

“Don’t touch that. Shouyou made that for me.” Kenma glared at him.

“Oooh so touchy. Fine, fine, I won’t touch what your boyfriend made for you.” Kuroo smirked at him as he pulled a frying pan and put oil in it. He pulled up his sleeves to his elbow and opened the window.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Kenma said.

“Wait, what do you mean he’s not your boyfriend?” Kuroo questioned.

“He’s my friend and I sponsor him.” 

“Yea, but what sponsor buys a custom made switch for their sponsee?”

“Yea, but it’s for-” Before Kenma could finish the sentence, Kuroo jumped in. “Also, what sponsor pays for their sponsee to come with them to their gaming competitions? Also, dinners and taxis and random gifts.” Kenma tried to add something in, but Kuroo cut him off. “Also, his stuff is over here. He has a spare toothbrush over here and even his own room! Heck, he has his own workout clothes for when he stays here. Pretty soon, you’re going to give him his own key!”

Kenma stayed really quiet. Kuroo gave him a look. “You already gave him a key, didn’t you?” Kenma just looked to the side. 

“Oh come on, he’s like the only person you’re so comfortable with and I know you’re always in a good mood when you’re around him. You always check his games and even answer his texts so fast! You always leave me on read.” Kuroo said. 

Kenma looked down and thought to himself. Maybe, Kuroo was right. Giving his key to Shouyou wasn’t something he thought would be that big when he first did it, but now thinking back on it, it showed how comfortable and huge it was that Shouyou had become part of his life. He always had a good time when he was with Shouyou and never felt this way about anyone else. He missed him when he was away, but when he was back in Japan, Kenma wanted to hang out with him whenever he could. He would free up schedules to watch his games and hang out. He even took him with him to games because he made Kenma so comfortable and helped him win a lot. Even when he got a shit ton of hate comments from random people, Shouyou was always by him and his words always made him feel better. “Oh, shit, we are dating.” Kenma said.

“You’re so stupid! For someone who sees everything, you don’t see shit about yourself.” Kuroo laughed at him.

“Shut up, Kuro!” Kenma said.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Since tryouts were officially over, Shouyou came back to Kenma’s place as planned. Of course, he was teased by both Atsumu and Bokuto. Heck, even Akaashi had teased him a little bit. He sent a text letting Kenma know he was on his way back and he would grab a few things from the grocery store and if they needed anything or if Kenma wanted anything. Kenma only sent the apple pie symbol with a smiley face, but it seemed to warm his heart. “I really do like Kenma a lot.”

When Shouyou got back to the house, it was pretty dark. He used his spare key, which made him all warm and cosy inside. “I’m back!” He called out as he headed into the kitchen, thinking that Kenma was playing games so he probably did not hear him. He started making dinner and was startled when he saw Kenma sitting on the chair. “I thought you were playing games.” Shouyou said. 

“Just editing videos when I heard you come home.” Kenma replied. In reality, Kenma decided to do something that did not require headphones so he could hear when Shouyou came back. “Welcome back. How was tryouts?” He pulled out his switch as Shouyou cooked.

“It was so great! Seeing Bokuto was awesome! I get to play with him again! Atsumu is such a great setter! His serves are crazy! I was able to get them though! Sakusa san has a wicked serve as well! He told me that he didn’t want to talk to someone who can’t take care of themselves, but I’m a different Shouyou!” Shouyou laughed and told him with great details. “How was your days? Kuroo san came?” 

“The usual. Made a new video and played games. Yep, he was kind of useful this time.” Kenma said, thinking back to their conversation. After a few quiet moments, Kenma asked, “So, are we dating? 

At the same time, Shouyou also asked, “Are we dating?” 

Both looked at each other and laughed. “Did Kuroo say something? ” Shouyou asked. 

“Yep. He said we spent as much time together as a couple and the things we do with each other pretty much is dating.” Kenma said. 

“Same! Bokuto and Atsumu said we were totally lovely dovely! No one would pay for me as much if we were not dating and all the pictures I post of you on my instagram! Pretty much the whole world knows we are dating except us.” Shouyou laughed. 

“Now, you won’t complain if I buy you stuff?” Kenma teased him. 

“I won’t complain as much!” Shouyou smiled back. “I guess we don’t have to change much about our relationship…” He said as he got quiet. 

“Like kissing and stuff?” Kenma bluntly said. “We can take our time.” Kenma said.

“But...I really want to kiss you right now.” Shouyou said, turning really red. 

Kenma nods. “Go ahead.” 

Shouyou blushed and leaned in to give him a peck. “Gosh! This is so embarrassing, but nice!” Shouyou smiled and laughed. ”We have all the time in the world to get it right.” 

“Right.” Kenma said joining in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I hope you like it!


End file.
